


Is It Wrong to Date a Porn Star? ~ Omegaverse

by Smix



Category: EXID (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Babies!, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Depressed Park Jimin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Heo Solji Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin & Heo Solji Are Best Friends, Park Jimin Hates His Job, Pornstar Heo Solji, Pornstar Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Pornstar Kim Namjoon | RM, Pornstar Park Jimin, Pornstars, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Seokjin | Jin, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, obsessed jeon jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smix/pseuds/Smix
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is crushing on Park Jimin, a famous Porn Star. When they unexpectedly cross paths, will they finally be in the relationship Jungkook has always wanted?





	1. <<<CHARACTER STARTER PACKS>>>

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I've been working on this for a while now....

Jeon Jungkook:

Age: 18

Occupation: University Student, Studying to be a Teacher

Status: Alpha

Sexuality: Gay

Friends: Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung

   

 

Park Jimin:

Age: 18

Occupation: Porn Star

Status: Omega

Sexuality: Bisexual

Friends: Hoseok, Solji

  

 

Kim Seokjin:

Age:23

Occupation: University Student, Studying to be a Doctor

Status: Beta

Sexuality: Straight

Friends: Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok

  

 

Jung Hoseok:

Age: 22

Occupation: Porn Star

Status: Beta

Sexuality: Pan-sexual

Friends: Namjoon, Solji, Jimin, Seokjin

  

 

Kim Taehyung:

Age: 20

Occupation: University Student, Studying to be a Photographer

Status: Beta

Sexuality: Gay; Dating Yoongi

Friends: Yoongi, Jungkook, Seokjin

  

 

Kim Namjoon:

Age: 21

Occupation: Porn Manager/ Director

Status: Alpha

Sexuality: A-sexual

Friends: Hoseok, others obvi, they just aren't important

  

 

Min Yoongi:

Age: 23

Occupation: University Student, studying to be a Surgeon

Status: Omega

Sexuality: Gay; Dating Taehyung

Friends: Taehyung, Jungkook, Seokjin

  

 

Heo Solji:

Age: 30

Occupation: Porn Star

*Infertile*

Sexuality: Straight, but does Lesbian porn on occasion

Friends: Hoseok, Jimin

  

 

 

*ENJOY!!!!*


	2. Park Jimin Who?

-"F-Fuck~!!!"

Jungkook moans out. His hand moves faster over his length, roughly pumping himself. He hears the beautiful moans of Park Jimin, his favorite Porn Star. Ever since accidentally stumbling across his Instagram, Jungkook's been obsessed. He wishes he could meet Jimin in real life. Jimin is so beautiful, and specializes in Gay Porn, Jungkook's favorite. He is gay, after all.

A familiar knot forms in his stomach as he opens his eyes. He watches the video of Jimin tied to the bed, gaged, and being brutally fucked. Jungkook imagines he being the man in the video, and his hand Jimin's hole. He cant hold it anymore, and ejaculates over his and and stomach. He pants, recovering from the heavy orgasm. He looks back to Jimin's video, unable to believe that it's been around fifteen minutes and he can still be fucked like that.

Jungkook sighs, grabbing his shirt and cleaning himself up. He closes his laptop and throws his dirty clothes in the hamper. His phone dings, and picks it up.

 

**From: Seokjin**

_dude, where tf are you?!_

 

Jungkook's eyes widen as he quickly throws his phone on his bed and grabs some clothes. He forgot he was going to meet his friends at the cafe. Jungkook checks himself in the mirror and heads out quickly, sending Seokjin a message saying he'll be there in five.

Jungkook locks his dorm and rushes down the streets to the cafe. He sees his friends sitting at a table. Jungkook rushes in an sits next to Taehyung, out of breath.

 

-"I can't believe you forgot again, Jungkook!" Seokjin frowns, crossing his arms.

 

-"I'm sorry! I lost track of time!"

 

-"Calm down, Seokjin. We all know how long it take shim to masturbate." Taehyung asks.

 

-"Taehyung!" Jungkook yells.

 

-"But I'm not wrong, you know that."

 

Jungkook rolls his eyes.

 

-"What's it this week?" Yoongi asks.  
-"The usual?"

 

-"Yeah, sort of... I found a new Star."

 

-"Ooh, spill the beans!" Taehyung says. Yoongi rolls his eyes.

 

-"His name is Park Jimin."

 

-"Who's that?" Seokjin asks.

 

-"A Porn Star, Seokjin!" Taehyung sings.

 

-"I'm friends with a Porn Star." Seokjin states, sipping his tea.

 

-"Really? What's his name?" Yoongi asks.

 

-"Jung Hoseok."

 

-"Oh, I know who that is. He and Jimin did one together." Jungkook says.

 

-"Are you stalking this poor boy?" Yoongi asks.

 

-"Baby, don't be silly!" Taehyung fumes.

 

Yoongi glares.  
-"I told you not to call me that."

 

-"Oh, you love it." Taehyung smiles.

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes, huffing a "whatever". Taehyung beams. Jungkook steals one of Taehyung's strawberry macaroons. Taehyung gasps, but he smiles.

 

-"So, how's anatomy treating you, Yoongi?" Seokjin asks, grabbing a strawberry off of my macaroon. I glare.

 

-"Oh shit... It's awful!" Yoongi groans.

 

Seokjin chuckles.  
-"Well, you'll be tortured for the rest of the year. I hated taking anatomy. I'm glad I took an advanced course my sophomore year!"

 

-"You don't have to rub it in my face, you know...." Yoongi mumbles.

 

Jungkook laughs, sticking his face into his macaroon. Taehyung smiles.

 

-"Oh, cheer up, Mr. Grumpy Pants! It won't be bad!" Jungkook says.

 

-"Easy for you to say! You want to be a math teacher! For little kids, too!!!" Yoongi complains. Taehyung wraps an arm around him.

 

-"Do you want me to make it up to you?" Taehyung asks, licking his lips seductively.

 

Yoongi glares, arms crossed. He says bluntly:  
-"No."

 

-"Hm. Suit yourself."  
Taehyung shrugs, leaving his arm around Yoongi. Jungkook smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

-"Cut! Good job, Jiminie!" Namjoon yells out, getting out of his chair.

 

Jimin is still tied to the bed, panting. The other actor just smirks at Jimin's appearance and grabs his clothes. Soon leaving the set, the man winks at Jimin. Jimin groans. Hoseok rushes over and unties Jimin from the bed.

-"You did such a good job, Jiminie!" Hoseok praises.

 

Jimin sighs. Hoseok dresses Jimin and picks him up bridal style.

-"Thanks, Hobi..." Jimin mutters.

 

-"Of course, Jiminie. I know you're in a lot of pain. I don't want you walking." Hoseok says, exiting the bedroom set.

 

Jimin smiles at his hope, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold on better. Hoseok walks him out into the bathroom. He grabs some clothes for Jimin and dresses him.

 

-"Thanks, Hobi. You're amazing." Jimin states as Hoseok slides on a shirt for him.

 

-"I promised your brother I'd look after you, and I intend to keep that promise." Hoseok looks Jimin in the eyes sincerely.  
-"C'mon... Solji is waiting for us. Let's head out to the store and get you ice cream."

 

Jimin's eyes light up at the mere mention of ice cream. He loves it so much. Hoseok always rewards him with ice cream after a shooting. Hoseok picks Jimin up again and carries him into the lobby, where Solji was standing. She smiles when the two boys are in view.

 

-"Finally! There you are! I was worried Namjoon wouldn't let you leave!" She says happily.  
-"Does it hurt, Jiminie?"

 

Jimin nods. His friends never call him by his real name, anymore. Not since he first came there. They always call him by nicknames, like 'Jiminie' or 'ChimChim'. Jimin isn't complaining, though; he likes the nicknames. They make him feel special and taken care of.

 

-"Alright, well, come on, guys! I wanna hit the grocery store on the way home!" Solji says. Hoseok nods and follows her, Jimin still in his arms. Hoseok sets Jimin in the back seat and buckles his seat belt.

 

-"That's a little much, don't you think, Oppa?" Solji asks, getting in the driver's seat. Hoseok shrugs and kisses Jimin's fore head. Jimin whines and playfully smacks Hoseok's bicep.

 

 

-"I'll only be a minute." Solji says, unbuckling her seat belt.

 

Jimin shoves the last of the ice cream into his mouth.  
-"I wanna go!!!"

 

Hoseok chuckles wiping the excess ice cream from the little mochi's face.

 

-"Okay, you two. Come on!" Solji says.

 

The two boys get out of the car, and Solji locks it. The loud horn makes Jimin jump every time. Hoseok smiles and pulls Jimin by the hand into the store.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook scans the shelves for the last ingredient Seokjin had written down.

 

-"Nutmeg... Nutmeg..." He mumbles to himself.  
-"I can't find it!"

 

-"Oh my god, Jungkook! It's right here!" Taehyung says, grabbing a container of nutmeg from the shelf.

 

Jungkook stares blankly at Taehyung. Taehyung smiles. Both boys walk down the aisles, scanning for a treat for themselves. After all, they don't have to come to the store for Seokjin. Jungkook goes don the candy section. He gets distracted by all the sweets that he didn't realize he was walking and ran right into someone. They both fall down.

-"Oh my God! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Jungkook says, helping the person up.

 

-"I-It's okay..." The stranger says. Jungkook recognizes the voice, but he doesn't know from where. It isn't until he hears someone calling him and he sees the boy's face that he knows.

 

-"JIMINIE ARE YOU OKAY?!" A red haired boy yells, running down the hallway with a girl. I see the boy's face plain as day. It's Park Jimin. Jungkook's practical obsession at the moment.

 

-"I'm okay, Hobi. I'm sorry, sir." Jimin turns to Jungkook.

 

-"It's okay, Park Jimin." Jungkook says.

 

Jimin eyes widen.  
-"H-How do you know me--- Oh... Never mind..."

 

Jungkook smiles.  
-"I'm Jungkook."

 

-"I'd say my name, too, but you already seem to know me. That's Solji." Jimin smiles, pointing to the girl.

 

She smiles.  
-"Hi, Jungkook.

 

Jungkook smiles. He can't believe his luck.

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now on Wattpad! You can find me @ xxSMIXxx


	3. Jimin's an Omega???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the love for my first day!!! I have already gotten 230+ reads, 4 bookmarks, and 8 kudos in 24 hours! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Wattpad: xxSMIXxx

-"So, Jimin, tell me a bit about yourself, like, where do you live?" Jungkook says, sipping his coffee.

 

-"Well, I live in Seoul. I live in an apartment with Solji and Hoseok. What about you?"

 

-"I live in a dorm at college." Jungkook says.

 

Jimin smiles. Jungkook thinks its adorable. He's totally crushing right now.

 

-"What are you studying?"

 

-"Mathematics. I want to be a third grade math teacher. Did you ever go to college?"

 

Jimin frowns.  
-"Unfortunately, I've never had the opportunity to go. Right when I graduated high school, I went into the business I'm currently in... How old are you?"

 

-"I'm eighteen."

 

-"Oh, so straight out of HS. I'm twenty. What college are you going to?"

 

-"Seoul National University."

 

-"That's neat..." Hoseok says.  
-"I went to college, but dropped out last year. I saw this job and couldn't refuse. The pay was amazing, and I don't mind being fucked by random people."

 

-"What college  **did** you go to?" Jimin asks.

 

-"Oh, just Seoul University. Nothing special."

 

-"I didn't know you went to college...." Jimin frowns.

 

-"Well, you learn new things everyday, Jiminie." Solji says.

 

Jungkook looks at Hoseok and Solji.

-"Are you two related?" Jungkook asks.

 

-"Hoseok and I? Yes, we're siblings!" She says happily.

 

-"No wonder; you guys look so much alike." Jungkook says.  
-"Why do you do porn, Solji?"

 

-"Well, I was a high school drop-out, marrying my sweetheart at the age of sixteen. We divorced in less than a year because he wanted to start a family and I'm infertile. My parents told me if I went down that path, they wouldn't let me back home. So, I was homeless, jobless, and broke. It came to where I sold off my body for sex, and I stumbled upon a porn manager. He told me he'd get me a job. So, now I do porn. I've been doing it for about... fourteen years now." Solji explains.

 

-"Wow... Why do you do it, Hoseok?"

 

-"Sort of the same reason. I'm twenty-two years old. Solji is thirty, eight years older than me. When she disappeared from my life, I was confused. My parents were in distress and my dad lost his job. I tried looking for jobs I could do, but at the lonely age of eight, I couldn't do much. I then found a job willing to pay around two hundred a week. I looked at it and realized what it was. Desperate, I took the job. Since I was a minor, uh majorly, they wouldn't let me make any videos. I tended to actors, got them ready and helped them afterwards." Hoseok says.

 

-"Oh, that's cool. I've never done anything like that before..." Jungkook says.

 

-"It;s not something I'm particularly proud of...." Hoseok says.

 

Jungkook nods. He smiles at Jimin, who's clinging to Solji's arm. Jimin smells so good...

 

-"Jimin, what are you?" Jungkook suddenly asks.

 

-"Wh-What...?" Jimin asks, blushing.

 

-"What are you? Like, an alpha, etc...."

 

-"Oh... I'm an omega..."

 

-"R-Really?! Wow... that's dangerous...." Jungkook says, eyes wide.

 

-"I know... I don't have any other choice, though...."

 

Jungkook nods.

 

-"I'm a Beta. What are you?" Hoseok asks.

 

-"Alpha."

 

-"Ooh, that's cool." Solji says.

 

Jungkook smiles.  
-"So, what's your guy's yearly income? I know Porn Stars get paid a lot..."

 

-"Well, if you take our monthly salary, which averages at about six thousand, multiply it by twelve for every month of the year, which would give you...."  
Solji types in numbers to her phone.  
-"Seventy-two thousand, then multiply it by the three of us.... Two hundred and sixty thousand dollars a year."

 

-"Holy shit! Wow.... Well, at least you aren't poor?" Jungkook doesn't even know what to say. They're rich. They're  **loaded**.

 

-"Yeah, you can say that." Hoseok says.

 

Solji's phone buzzes.  
-"Guys, we gotta go. Namjoon-seonbae wants me to do a video today..."

 

Jimin frowns.  
-"Do we have to go?"

 

-"Yes, Jiminie, now c'mon. It was nice meeting you, Jungkook." Hoseok says, standing up, holding Jimin's hand.

 

-"Nice to meet you, too. Thanks for coming out with me."

 

-"We had fun. Let's do it again sometime!" Solji yells from outside. Damn, she can move quickly....

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

-"I wanna go home!" Jimin whines. He doesn't want to be back at the studio. He was already here today.

 

-"Alright, fine! Jesus. Solji, we're heading out!" Hoseok yells into the dressing room.

 

-"Okay, take care guys!" Solji says, walking out of the stall. She's dressed in a dress similar to a flapper girl. Jimin's confused, but decides not to question it.  
-"I love you two!"

 

-"We love you, too. Come on, Jiminie." Hoseok says, pulling Jimin out of the porn studio. Jimin's happy that he gets to walk home; he loves being active. He and Hoseok's linked hands stay linked until they reach the door to their apartment.

Jimin runs inside, jumping onto the soft couches and turning on the television. Chuckling, Hoseok walks in and locks the door.

 

-"Jiminie, what do you want for dinner? It's your turn to pick." Hoseok says, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

 

-"Uhm.... I want to go to that Hibachi restaurant down the street!"

 

-"Again? Okay, then, we'll go."

 

Jimin giggles. Hoseok smiles, filling his cup with water. Jimin crawls on the floor behind Hoseok and places his hands on Hoseok's ass. He squeezes Hoseok's ass cheeks and scrambles away giggling, satisfied when the older let's out a yelp of surprise.

Jimin runs into his room and hides under the blankets. He hears Hoseok walk in, singing his name.

-"Jiminie~? Jiminie, where are you~?"

 

Jimin covers his mouth, trying not to giggle. He loves playing these games with Hoseok.

 

-"I guess you aren't here. Oh well. I guess I'll just go to bed---"  
Hoseok quickly uncovers Jimin.  
-"There you are!!!"

 

Jimin screams and giggles. Hoseok reaches around him and tickles his sides. Jimin laughs, trying desperately to get Hoseok away, but to no avail. Jimin pulls Hoseok on top of him and wraps his legs around his waist. Hoseok plants tiny kisses around his chin and neck. Jimin closes his eyes, savoring the moment....

 

(CHAPTER END)


	4. Does Jungkook have a crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook can't stop thinking of Jimin... Is he crushing?

Jimin flutters his eyes open, seeing the sleeping face of his roommate and best friend, Hoseok. He smiles. Hoseok's sleeping face is so beautiful. Jimin's back and lower regions hurt. He knows what he and Hoseok did together last night.

Jimin sighs as he gets out of bed, groaning at the pain of the aftermath. He hobbles to his closet and puts on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He exits his room and turns on the TV. Grabbing some hot tea, he sits down to watch whatever the hell is currently on.

He flicks through many channels before being interrupted by Solji.

 

-"I heard you two last night when I got home." She says, sitting next to Jimin.

 

-"S-Sorry, Solji..."

 

-"No, no, it's perfectly fine. It just... shocked me, I guess..."

 

-"Why would it shock you? We've done it together before..."

 

Solji looks Jimin in the eye. Her eyes are filled with a strange emotion Jimin can't quite put his finger on.

 

-"But that was for a video. Jiminie, you had two sessions yesterday... I'm worried that it's too much..."

 

Jimin thinks about that for a minute. Last night sure did hurt a lot. Hoseok's always been a gentle person. He was for the video, and he was last night. That's why Jimin doesn't know why he hurts so much.

 

-"Take a break today, okay? Do it for me, please..." Solji says, taking Jimin's small hand in hers.

 

Jimin nods. He agrees with her. Why is it that Solji's always right? Wisdom comes with age, he guesses. Solji gives Jimin a soft smile. She gets u and walks to the kitchen.

 

-"Chimmy, what would you like for breakfast?" Solji asks as she grabs a coffee mug, filling it with hot tea.

 

-"Uhm... Pancakes!" Jimin giggles. Solji laughs a little and grabs the items needed. Jimin waits patiently as Solji makes blueberry-chocolate pancakes, Jimin's favorite.

 

Jimin hears staggered footsteps and sees Hoseok stumbling in, looking tired and rough. His hair messy, sticking up at some places. He smiles at Jimin, ruffling his hair. Jimin giggles, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's waist.

 

-"Do you feel okay today, Jiminie? Does anything hurt?" Hoseok asks, pinching Jimin's left cheek.

 

Jimin giggles again.

 

-"I'm okay!"

 

-"That's good. What are you making, Noona?" Hoseok asks, walking to his sister.

 

-"Jiminie's favorite."

 

-"Jiminie, you're too spoiled!" Hoseok says, stealing a sip of Solji's tea. Jimin just smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jungkook sighs, finally breathing the fresh air. He's been cooped up in his math class taking a two hour exam. He'd forgotten what the sun had felt like. Jungkook walks down the pavement, his mind straying from his classes and the worry if he'll pass. He starts to think about Jimin.

Park Jimin. He has infected Jungkook's mind for weeks now. Jimin. J Jungkook loves everything about him. His face, his voice, his smile, his eye smile... Everything, really.

Jungkook unlocks his dorm room and puts his books away. He plops onto his bed, checking his messages. He wants to see Jimin again. He wants to talk to Jimin again. He gathers the courage to text Jimin.

 

**From: Jungkook  
To: Jimin**

**[3:30 pm]**

_hey, uh, you wanna hang? r u busy?_

 

No response. Maybe he's shooting. Jungkook sighs as he turns on his TV. Finally, after what feels to be forever, Jungkook's phone dings. He quickly grabs it, reading the message.

 

 **From: Jimin  
** **To: Jungkook**

**[3:40 pm]**

_sure. I'm not doing anything today. Where tho?_

 

Jungkook smiles and texts back.

 

 **From: Jungkook  
** **To: Jimin**

**[3:45 pm]**

_how about the park?_

 

 **From:**   **Jimin  
To: Jungkook**

**[3:46 pm]**

_sure. I'm up for that. I'll meet u there @4 by the fountain_

 

 

Jungkook hops up with joy. He runs into his bathroom and freshens himself up. He combs his hair and parts it in the middle and puts on his coolest casual clothes. He makes it out of there in perfect time.

Jungkook walks down the pavement and into the park. He finds the fountain and sits there, looking at the clear water, counting the pennies and wishes that children have made. Jungkook finds it really sweet.

 

-"Hi, Jungkook."

 

Jungkook is shook out of his thoughts and back to the present. He looks over to see a beautiful, short, blue-haired male, with plump lips and soft skin.

 

-"Jimin..." Jungkook says. Jimin gives him a soft smile.

He's dressed in the cutest attire, a grey beanie with glasses, a long-sleeved black shirt that seems to be fitted to his size, a red plaid flannel shirt wrapped around his waist, and black skinny jeans, with black converse. Oh boy.

 

-"You look nice." Jungkook says, standing up.

 

-"Oh, uh, thanks. I just threw something on, s-sorry."

 

-"Don't be sorry. You look cute."

 

Jimin blushes and looks down. Jungkook loves it. He wants to see Jimin everyday. They start walking down the park's pathway. Jungkook notices Jimin walking a bit stiffly.

 

-"Hey, you okay? You're walking a little bit stiffly..." Jungkook says, stopping.

 

-"Oh, yeah. I, uh, it just kinda hurts still... I had two rounds yesterday---"

 

-"And yet you still came. Even though you're in pain, you still came to meet with me."

 

Jimin looks Jungkook in the eye.

-"Well, yeah, of course I would. I didn't want to refuse an offer that'd get me out of my apartment." Jimin says, licking his lips after. A light shine remains, making Jungkook want to taste them himself.

 

-"Well, thanks for doing this. You didn't have to, you know."

 

-"I know."

 

Jungkook smiles. He and Jimin continue to walk, talking about themselves, Jungkook's love for the boy growing.

 

-"Can I ask a personal question?" Jungkook asks.

 

-"Uh, wh-what is it?"

 

-"What made you wanna do porn?"

 

Jimin's face turns sad and fearful as he gulps.

 

-"I-I can't answer that. I'm sorry."

 

-"Why not?" Jungkook asks, confused.

 

-"I... I gotta go..." Jimin says as he turns away from Jungkook and starts to walk.

 

-"Jimin, wait!!!" Jungkook grabs his arm, stopping him. Jimin turns around. Jungkook swiftly pulls Jimin into a hug.

-"It's okay. You don't need to tell me. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked..."

 

Jungkook then feels his shirt becoming wet as he starts hearing soft sobs escaping the boy he cherishes most. Jimin's tiny hands grip the back of his shirt, shaking profusely. Jungkook strokes Jimin's blue hair, whispering tiny things in order to calm him down.

Jimin pulls away, tears continuing to stream down his face. Jungkook uses his thumb to wipe them away as he cups Jimin's plump cheek. He wants so desperately to kiss him. But, what if Jimin only wants to be friends? What if he doesn't even want to be that? Jungkook sighs softly as he puts his hand down.

 

-"Th-Thanks..." Jimin says, sniffling.

 

-"For what?"

 

-"For... everything, really. You're the only real friend I have besides Hoseok and Solji. They're more like family... I've always been so scared making friends. Thanks for comforting me. I wish I could tell you the truth about me, but I just can't."

 

Hearing that makes Jungkook's heart soar. Maybe they could be a thing, after all.

-"I get it, Jimin, I  **really** do. It's okay. You needn't tell me. I understand completely. I'm just so glad you actually like me. I seem to have a small group of friends and no one else. I'm glad that I stumbled across your stuff and met you. You are incredible, you really are."

 

Jimin smiles, walking closer to where their noses were only centimeters away. Jimin then closes his eyes and presses hi lips against Jungkook's. Jungkook is in euphoria. He wraps his arms around Jimin's waist and pulls him closer. Jungkook savors the moment and never wants it to end. Jimin's lips were everything he could ever want. The taste of chocolate strawberries.

Jungkook feels Jimin pull away. Jungkook's flustered. Jimin smiles at him. Jungkook smiles back and puts an arm around Jimin as they  continue to walk in the park together.

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally set up official social medias!!! Follow me if you'd like exclusive update on my stories, polls, make friends with me, horrible dance covers, face reveals and more!
> 
> Twitter: Smix96974688  
> Instagram: smix_official  
> Snapchat: smix_ao3  
> Facebook: Smix Offic
> 
> (I legit just made these, so I have, like, no one, so pls don't hate on me! uwu)


End file.
